


Useless

by Nagitier



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchans Gedanken und Gefühle nach dem Seoul Konzert, bei dem er aufgrund seiner Verletzung nicht wirklich bühnenpräsent sein konnte, versinken im Chaos. Ist Yongguk in der Lage ihn aufzumuntern?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

Es war die Nacht nach dem großen Konzert. Der Tag war furchtbar anstrengend gewesen, doch ebenso die Erfüllung eines Ziels, auf das sie nunmehr ein Jahr unermüdlich hingearbeitet hatten.

Himchan saß auf seinem Bett im Hotelzimmer und wartete darauf, dass Yongguk, mit dem er sich ein Zimmer teilte, aus der Dusche kam und ihm beim ausziehen half. Mürrisch schaute er hinunter auf seine verhasste gebrochene rechte Hand, die mit einer Schlinge um den Hals vor seiner Brust gehalten wurde.

Wäre er vor zwei Wochen nicht so unglücklich gestürzt, hätte er die beiden Konzerte an diesem Wochenende viel mehr genießen können, doch mit der gebrochenen Hand war er beim Großteil der Show zum zuschauen verdammt gewesen, während die anderen die Zeit auf der Bühne, für die sie alle so lange und hart trainiert hatten, in vollen Zügen hatten genießen können.

Yongguk kam aus dem Bad und ging mit einem müden Lächeln auf Himchan zu. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du auf eine Zitrone gebissen.“, kommentiere er Himchans verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, doch dieser verzichtete darauf, einen schnippischen Kommentar zu erwidern.

Vorsichtig befreite Yongguk Himchans Hand aus der Schlinge und half ihm dabei, aus den verschwitzten Klamotten zu kommen. Mit einer Plastiktüte um den Gips ging es anschließend in die Badewanne, die Yongguk bereits mit Himchans Lieblingsbadezusatz im Wasser hatte voll laufen lassen. Frisch gebadet, abgetrocknet und nach einer Mischung aus Himbeere und Vanille duftend, ging es dann mit seinem – in Yongguks Augen sehr unmännlichen – Pyjama unter die große weiche Hotelbettdecke.

Als sie das Licht gelöscht hatten, wurde das Zimmer nur noch leicht von den Lichtern der Stadt unter ihnen erhellt. Rechts neben Himchans Bett befand sich ein bis zur Decke reichendes Panoramafenster, mit einem phänomenalen Blick über Seoul bei Nacht.

Himchan lauschte Yongguks Atem, der schon nach kurzer Zeit gleichmäßiger wurde. Er lächelte. Hätte er sich auf der Bühne ebenso verausgaben können, wie ihr Leader, wäre er sicher genauso schnell ins Land der Träume abgedriftet. Doch so lag er nun wach, ganz allein seinen Gedanken und dem pochenden Schmerz in seiner Hand ausgeliefert.

Er biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte sich so sehr vorgenommen, stark zu sein, keine Schwäche zu zeigen und doch fiel es ihm unsagbar schwer, die nun aufkommenden Tränen zurück zu halten.

Wieso konnte er nicht einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen und den Unfall rückgängig machen?

Er rappelte sich umständlich in seinem Bett auf und wischte sich mit einem Zipfel der Bettdecke die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. Was brachte es, wenn er hier saß und weinte wie ein Mädchen?

Würde er die gemeinsame Zeit mit seinen Fans, die er versäumt hatte, dadurch zurück bekommen?  
Würde seine Hand dadurch schneller wieder gesund?  
Nein.

Himchan warf einen Blick auf Yongguks Bett, das nur wenige Schritte von seinem entfernt stand. Er rang einen Moment mit sich, schlug dann jedoch mit seiner gesunden Hand die Decke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Die Luft im Zimmer war unangenehm kühl an seinen nackten Füßen, der Teppich hingegen fühlte sich wunderbar weich an. Er tapste leise zum Bett des anderen und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach Yongguks Schulter aus. Er zögerte.

Sollte er den anderen wirklich wecken? Nach einem so anstrengenden Tag hatte sich der ältere eine gute Mütze voll Schlaf redlich verdient. Sollte er ihn wirklich wecken und ihn mit seinen Problemen belasten?

Himchan kaute unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe herum und grub die Zehen in den weichen Teppichboden. Einigen Minuten vergingen, in denen er einfach nur da stand und den anderen im Schlaf beobachtete. Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper und er begann aufgrund der Kälte im Zimmer zu zittern, alle feinen Härchen auf seinem Körper stellten sich auf.

„Wie lange hast du noch vor, mich anzustarren?“, brummte Yongguks verschlafene dunkle Stimme und Himchan musste den Impuls unterdrücken, erschrocken einen Satz zurück zumachen. Stattdessen zuckte er nur kurz zusammen und spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

Yongguk blinzelte einige Male und setzte sich schließlich auf. „Musst du aufs Klo?“, fragte er schläfrig, doch Himchan schüttelte den Kopf.

Er druckste einen Moment herum. „Kann ich… bei dir schlafen?“

Die Frage stand einen Moment einfach nur im Raum. Himchan hatte den Blick abgewendet und sah hinab auf seine Füße. Yongguk legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete das mitleiderregende Häuflein Elend vor sich genauer. Schließlich seufzte er ergeben und hob die Bettdecke an, um den anderen darunter kriechen zu lassen.

Die Betten in dieser Suite waren so breit, dass ohne Probleme zwei Männer ihrer Statur darin Platz fanden. Himchan kletterte unter die warme Decke und robbte ein wenig umständlich näher an Yongguks Körper heran.

„Bist du sehr müde?“ Himchans Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Yongguk legte den Arm in einer beschützenden Geste um den Körper des Jüngeren und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

„Worüber willst du reden?“, fragte er ohne auf die Frage des anderen einzugehen. Himchan lächelte schwach. Yongguk kannte ihn einfach zu gut. „Tut deine Hand sehr weh?“

Himchan lehnte die Stirn an Yongguks Brust und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, die Medikamente sind wirklich gut. Was viel mehr schmerzt, sind diese ganzen Gute Besserungswünsche und das Mitleid in den Augen aller um mich herum. Es macht mich krank, weißt du?“

Yongguk sagte nichts, gab jedoch einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. Er selbst war in der Promotion-Zeit von ‚Power‘ krank gewesen und wusste nur zu gut, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als alle ihn behandelt hatten wie ein rohes Ei.

„Mir gehen in letzter Zeit eine Menge unangenehmer Dinge durch den Kopf.“, gab Himchan zu und seine Stimme bebte etwas als er es sagte.  
„Und was zum Beispiel?“

Himchan schluckte, er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er das aussprach, was ihm seit Wochen auf der Seele brannte. „Naja ich frage mich, ob mich die Fans überhaupt zurück haben wollen oder ob ihr ohne mich nicht besser dran wärt.“

Yongguks Hand an seiner Hüfte verkrampfte sich bei diesen Worten und zog Himchan unwillkürlich näher an sich. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, weil Himchan gleich weitersprach.

„Ich meine, wenn du an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst, wäre das Konzert und der Termin für die Veröffentlichung des Albums sicher verschoben worden. Aber mich… kann man scheinbar ohne Probleme ersetzen.“

„Hör auf dir so einen Müll einzureden!“ Yongguks Stimme hatte etwas bedrohliches und der Kloß in Himchans Hals wurde größer. Er spürte erneut Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln brennen.

„Aber es ist doch wahr? Ich bin zwar der „visual“ der Gruppe, aber im Grunde sind Zelo und du das eigentliche Gesicht von B.A.P.. Eure Fähigkeiten als Rapper sind auf dem gesamten koreanischen Markt herausragend. Youngjae und Daehyun harmonieren so gut mit ihren Stimmen. Jongup kann unglaublich gut tanzen. Und was kann ich? Warum bin ich da?“

Die Fragen am Schluss gingen unter in einem verzweifelten Versuch die Tränen zurück zu halten. Haltsuchend krallte Himchan sich mit seiner gesunden Hand in das Schlafshirt seines Freundes.

Dieser hielt es für besser, dem anderen erst einmal eine Möglichkeit zu geben sich in Ruhe auszuweinen. Er zog ihn in eine beinahe schmerzhafte Umarmung und streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Himchan sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass nur noch vereinzeltes leises Schluchzen seiner Kehle entrann.

„Ich will, dass du mir jetzt mal genau zuhörst, Kim Himchan. Zuerst einmal, du hast tausende Fans da draußen, die dich lieben und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als dich wieder mit uns zusammen auf der Bühne zu sehen.  
Und zu deinem zweiten Problem kann ich nur sagen: Du bist dazu da, die Gruppe zusammen zu halten und zu repräsentieren. Es mag sein, dass du weder gesangstechnisch an Daehyun oder Youngjae heranreichst und auch nicht so gut rappen kannst wie Zelo oder ich. Aber jeder in unserer Gruppe hat eine wichtige Aufgabe und nur zu sechst sind wir komplett.  
Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwierig es war, die ganzen Interviews und Pressekonferenzen ohne dich zu überstehen? Weißt du, wie unwohl ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich den Rookie Award bei den Gaon Awards entgegen genommen habe?  
Ich bin einfach nicht der Mensch, der große Reden schwingt, ich kann Menschen nicht in dem Maße begeistern und zum Lachen bringen, wie du es kannst.  
Außerdem verlassen sich die jüngeren auf dich, oder hast du schon mal gesehen, dass sie mit ihren Problemen und Ängsten zu mir gekommen sind? Nein, weil du mit Menschen viel besser umgehen kannst, als ich es je könnte. Sie brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich.“

Himchan hatte bei Yongguks Worten erneut zu weinen begonnen, dieses Mal jedoch aus tiefer Dankbarkeit für seine aufmunternden Worte. Yongguk streichelte Himchan beruhigend über den Rücken und hauchte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf den weichen Haarschopf.

Es war einen Moment still, beide gingen für kurze Zeit ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. „Du hast es aber auch drauf, jemanden aufzumuntern.“, nuschelte Himchan irgendwann leise und Yongguk verzog seinen Mund zu seinem typischen schiefen grinsen. „Ich hatte einen guten Lehrmeister.“

Erneut war es kurz still. Himchan rutschte ein wenig von Yongguk weg und bettete seinen Kopf nun auf dem großen Kopfkissen genau neben dem seines Leaders.

„Danke.“

Ein kleines Wort mit einer großen Bedeutung. Yongguk streckte die Hand aus und schnipste Himchan gegen die Stirn. „Hör auf dich zu bedanken. Was wäre ich für ein Freund, wenn mir deine Probleme am Arsch vorbeigingen? Jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig, dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst!“

Himchan schob die Unterlippe vor und rieb sich über seine nun schmerzende Stirn, bevor er nickte. „Yes sir!“, rief er aus, während er sich seine verletzte Hand zum salutieren an die Schläfe hielt.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Betaleserin: Zelo
> 
> So, das war es auch schon. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dieses kurze Gespräch unbedingt aufschreiben wollte, aber ich glaube ich muss irgendwie verarbeiten, dass Himchan momentan [Geschichte wurde zur OneShot Era geschrieben] nicht da ist und das obwohl ich Bangster und keine Hime bin. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, B.A.P momentan nur zu fünft zu sehen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Himchan sich schnell wieder erholt und bald wieder bei allen Aktivitäten dabei sein kann. Ich hoffe euch hat dieser kurze One Shot (jaja B.A.P Wortwitz) gefallen und ihr hinterlasst vielleicht einen Kommi X3~
> 
> LG  
> Nagi


End file.
